Vida a dois
by UchihaJL
Summary: Após a formatura Kisame e Itachi compram um apartamento e vão descobrir as complicações da vida a dois... KisaIta e outros casais Akas. :: Fic feita em parceria com Rê-Chan ::


**Uchiha JL: **Yoooooo genteee, eu tava sem idéia e fui pedir ajuda pra minha MUITO amiga...

**Rê-Chan: **Convencido... ¬¬

**Uchiha JL: **Ok então... Minha amiga Rê-Chan que tipo de fic fazer e ela me disse...

**Rê-Chan: **Uma fic KisaIta...

**Uchiha JL: **Sim, uma fic KisaIta que por preguiça...

**Rê-Chan: **Falta de tempo...

**Uchiha JL: **Falta de tempo... Ela não pode escrever... XDDDDD

**Rê-Chan: **Boa leitura

**Vida a dois**

- Finalmente morando juntos... – comentou o alto rapaz de cabelos e pele azulados.

**- **Realmente, um grande sonho realizado. – sorriu o segundo, de cabelos negros e frios olhos, que olhava o enorme apartamento.

- Finalmente a casa própria – suspirou Kisame.

- Falta ainda à decoração Kisame – retrucou o menor.

- Que bom que nos prevenimos e compramos logo os móveis.

- Kisame... _Eu_ comprei os móveis – alfinetou Itachi, sentando-se no chão limpo e polido do apartamento novo.

- Mesmo assim, nós já obtivemos. – insistiu o Hoshigaki, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- É... – suspirou o Uchiha, abraçando o parceiro – Finalmente juntos e...

- Itachi-san. – chamou Kisame, empurrando o outro para o lado – Os móveis ainda não estão aqui, vamos trazê-los logo.

- Qual nós trazemos primeiro? – perguntou Itachi, estendo a mão para que o ajudasse a levantar.

- A cama. – respondeu em tom inegavelmente malicioso.

- Ero-Kisame. – riu-se o moreno, em um tom levemente corado.

- Vamos logo fazer a mudança dos móveis.

- Sim, vamos.

Saíram do apartamento vazio para descer ao térreo e trazer todos os móveis, com a ajuda dos homens do caminhão de mudança. O Uchiha apenas observava-os carregando armários, sofás e eletrodomésticos de aparência pesada, enquanto o menor uma vez por outra apenas carregava pratos ou lâmpadas. Trabalho duro não era seu forte. Após quase duas horas o apartamento estava finalmente cheio de móveis, mas estes espalhados por todos os lados.

- Os móveis estão aqui agora é só arrumar... Itachi-san, onde vamos botar cada coisa?

- Como diria um velho amigo meu: "Vamos por partes".

- Velho amigo seu, Itachi-san? – questionou com sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Deixa pra lá, Kisame... Primeiro vamos pra sala. – sorriu o Uchiha, saindo do cômodo onde estavam.

- Okay Itachi-san. – suspirou, seguindo-o em seguida.

- Aqui o sofá, aqui a cômoda com a televisão, aqui aquela mesinha de centro. – explicava o moreno, apontando os lugares onde estariam os novos móveis.

- Preciso de ajuda. – sorriu o Hoshigaki, arrastando o sofá com certa dificuldade.

- Sem arrastar, por favor. – Itachi disse meio ranzinza, indo ajudá-lo.

- Aonde é a cômoda mesmo? – perguntou Kisame, sentando-se no sofá recém colocado, pingando suor.

- Aqui. – apontou o menor – Já cansou?

- Não! Além do mais, tenho que economizar energias – Kisame disse, com mais um de seus sorrisos insinuantes, enquanto levantava para pegar a cômoda.

- Ero-Kisame... Vamos logo trazer a mesinha de centro.

Depois de mais alguns minutos arrastando móveis de um lado para outro finalmente o Uchiha se convenceu de que achara o lugar ideal para cada um, esboçando um sorriso na face.

- Vamos montar agora a cozinha, Kisame.

- Ok Itachi-san. – foi só o que disse, jogando a cabeça para trás e depois o seguindo, ofegante.

- Aqui é o fogão. – disse o moreno, apontando mais uma vez.

- Certo... – suspirou.

Depois de horas nessa brincadeira nada atrativa ao maior de ficar mudando móveis realmente pesados de lugar eles conseguiram montar o apartamento, pelo menos o básico para que conseguissem morar nele.

Voltaram até a sala onde Itachi sentou-se no sofá, convindo o parceiro a sentar-se com ele.

- Nossa vida mudou muito, né Kisame? Desde que saímos daquela república... – comentou casualmente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos azulados do namorado.

- É sim, Itachi-san. – respondeu em um murmúrio, sorrindo-lhe.

- O que aconteceu com o Sasori?

- Ele não se mudou pra casinha do Deidara?

- Sei lá...

- Mesmo assim o que importa é que nós estamos aqui... – disse Kisame, segurando a mão de Itachi que acariciava seus cabelos e pondo-a entre as suas.

- Quer ver um filme?

- Pode ser... Escolha um.

- Efeito Borboleta.

- Ok, vamos ver no quarto, Itachi-san.

- Kisame, não diga no quarto. – repreendeu o moreno, levantando-se.

- Então digo o que eu digo? – pergunto desentendido.

- Nosso quarto – sorriu-lhe Itachi

- Sim, nosso quarto – riu-se Kisame, dirigindo-se ao cômodo.

Acomodaram-se na cama, ligaram a televisão e colocaram o filme. Não era o que o Hoshigaki chamaria de "interessante", afinal, não tinha brigas e pancadaria, sangue ou até mesmo uma pequena cena com seu esporte favorito, que seria basquete. Iria sugerir um outro se não notasse a apreensão do pequeno em cada cena a ele desinteressante. Ao final o Uchiha voltou-se a ele, sem mesmo olhá-lo, e comentou:

- Kisame... – chamou em um sussurro, tocando-lhe o braço – Que finalzinho triste pra ele, não? – perguntou, sem obter uma resposta ou sinal de vida do parceiro – Kisame? – chamou mais uma vez, descendo os olhos a ele, que tinha os olhos fechados e boca aberta, envolto em profundo sono – Acorda logo – chamou pela terceira vez, irritando-se com a indelicadeza do maior – Sem graça... – resmungou com um sorriso, deitando-se ao seu lado e abraçando sua cintura, então fechou os olhos, ainda mantendo o doce sorriso.

**OOooOOOOOOooOOOoOOoOoOOOOoOooOoOOooOOoOooOoOo**

**Uchiha JL: **E aí pessoal? Essa fic eu fiz com a Rê-Chaaan

**Rê-Chan: **E ainda vai ter continuação

**Uchiha JL: **O próximo capitulo vai ser maior viu gente

**Rê-Chan: **Isso foi só uma pequena introdução...

**Uchiha JL: **Como diria minha amada Xposinhahhh Anaa Malfoy Z.

_**Deixem 2 autores Bakas felizes:**_

_**Mandem Reviews**_


End file.
